


My Sweet Little One

by LuciaWilt



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Child Abuse, Graphic Description, M/M, Making Out, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Sad Luke, Sith Obi-Wan, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has been so lost. He just wants affection. <br/>Obi-Wan Kenobi has been alone for quite some time. He knows what he wants.<br/>He is going to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan has not aged.

Tatooine was known for its heat. It was so hot on the desert planet that people made their living by farming moisture. It was a booming business to say the least. That was how Owen, Beru, and Luke Skywalker made their living. The young, 18 year old boy, was Beru and Owen’s main source of income. He worked tirelessly on the farm; farming as much moisture as he could day in and day out. 

A part of Luke loved it, loved working hard. He loved seeing the fruits of his labor; being able to see what he was able to do in a day’s time. Since he never knew his father, he thought that he was born to be a moisture farmer. It was not that much of a problem. 

But a bigger part of Luke Skywalker hated moisture farming. He hated spending days, doing thankless work for his aunt and uncle. He hated the dust, he hated the sun. Luke hated his uncle for abusing him, using him for getting money he never gave to Luke. The young blond was being held captive by the older male. Luke wanted to run. He wanted to run away and never look back. But he would never do it. He had nowhere to go, no one to save him. He was stuck on Tatooine, stuck farming for those that did not love him.

Yet there was something good about his life. Ben Kenobi. An older male, not as old as Owen, but not as young as Luke. He had auburn hair with course facial hair. His skin was kissed by the sun. His eyes were a bright orange color, something Luke had never seen on another human. It confused Luke, considering the man always wore long black robes. Everyone that had seen Ben called him a ‘hermit’, ‘a freak’. They said Ben was some sort of disgraced monk that he ran from the monastery near the center of the galaxy that he worshiped at. There were rumors that ran wild when it came to Ben. But Luke did not care. He enjoyed Ben’s company. The man was the only one that was nice to him anymore. When Biggs left, Luke had no one. All the people left on Tatooine made fun of him, teased him, and were incredibly cruel. But not Ben. Ben treated him kindly. The man would always invite Luke over to his house, a little ways away from Luke’s own. Of course Luke would have to sneak out, or plead with Owen and Beru to leave, but he usually got his way. He would spend hours just listening to Ben talk. Sometimes, when Luke was feeling really relaxed after a few cups of cool water or warm tea, Ben would get the pleasure of listening to Luke patter on about all the rude people he encountered over the cycle. Luke always felt welcomed with Ben. 

~’~

“Luke! Get out there. What in stars name do you think you are doing boy?” Owen’s angry voice trailed through their home. Luke felt a cold sweat drip down his neck. He hated when Owen got like this. He had apparently started drinking early. There had been a couple of times when the old male got to Luke before he could get out of the house. Luke was going to make damn sure this was not one of those times. So he pulled on his white tunic and busted out through the door. C-3P0 and R2-D2 trailed after him, both chattering loudly. For droids, they were incredibly personable. Luke liked droids. They did not make fun of him, give him grief. They also made good company when Owen got like this. 

Luke continued out into the heat of the sun. Good thing he always wore white or he would be drenched in sweat from walking just a couple of yards. He was also thankful that he had gotten out before Owen found him. He hated when his uncle got into his “moods”. But it was time to get to work. So Luke walked over to one of the tall pillars, farming the moisture that was beneath the sandy surface of Tatooine. 

Hours upon hours upon hours, Luke spent working. All the while, he would smile and listen to R2. The droid was his favorite. Of course he enjoyed 3P0’s company, but the smaller droid was far kinder; and far less worrisome. It was not until the double suns were setting in the distance did Luke realize the output of moisture was incredibly low for the amount of work he did. It made his stomach drop. He had put out the same amount of effort that he always did. They were just in a dry season. He would never get enough moisture out of the ground to make his uncle happy, to please his uncle. But the man had obviously been drinking the entire day. He had not emerged from the house. That was always a tell-tale sign. The fear that Luke felt was palpable as he slowly made his way back to the house in the dark. Both droids were walking behind him; trying to cheer him up. 3P0’s ‘Master Luke!’’s were intermingled with high pitched whines from R2. All the while, tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. He did not want to go back. He wanted to run.

Finally, Luke locked the two droids up in the garage. R2 gave him a sad squeak right as he shut the door. Luke felt as though he were walking to the gallows, a death march playing at the sound of his footsteps. 

“Where is that boy? That lazy sack of shit better ge-“

Luke stepped into the room, cutting Owen’s rant off. Beru glanced over to Luke, wide eyed and worried. Both of them caught sight of Luke’s tears. Beru was saddened. Owen sneered. He turned away from Beru and stomped over to Luke. Before he knew what was happening, Owen’s large calloused hands were wrapped around his thin neck. He squeezed and squeezed, pushing Luke back until his back hit the wall. Tears continued to stream down his face. His heart was breaking as each moment passed. He knew Owen was abusive. But this, this was entirely new. He had never hurt him like this before.

“You better have good news for me you little slut.”

“Uncle, please…” Luke pleaded as the fingers dug into his skin. Tears dropped onto Owen’s hands. Each droplet made tracks down Luke’s dusty cheeks.

“What is it boy!? How much did you get?” The older male saw the way Luke flinched and knew, just knew that the pay-off for Luke’s work was little. He shook the blond before reering a hand back and landing it upon Luke’s soft cheek. He yelled and screamed as Luke landed on the floor with a sob. Everything to Luke became white noise. He thought he heard Beru yelling at Owen to stop, to not hurt him. He thought he heard Owen screaming at the two of them; that they were lazy and useless. But all Luke could do was cry. After a few times of Owen kicking him in his ribs, Luke shot up. His back was turned so he did not see Owen fly across the room from an invisible force. Luke ran from the room, blinded by his tears. Owen and Beru’s screams trailed after him into the inky darkness of the night. The stars twinkled above him as he ran, ran blindly. For all he knew, he was running to an unknown destination. 

Reality came crashing back into Luke when he came upon a familiar small hut. A dim light was on through the small windows. He was still awake. He was all Luke could run to at the moment.

“Ben!” He screamed. He sobbed and tripped, small pebbles embedded in the sand cutting through his white tunic. “Ben please!” He sobbed again while getting up. Luke slammed into the door, banging a bruised fist against the light wood. Tears streamed down his face as Ben opened the door, his own yellow eyes wide. Luke, in his emotional turmoil, did not notice the hint of lust that passed through Ben’s young face. It was as gone as soon as it appeared anyways.

“Luke. Child come in.” Ben had stripped away his out layers, only in a simpler black rob get up. He ushered the blond into his home, guiding him to a seating area where a small fire blazed. The cold of the desert night was just settling into Luke’s bones as the adrenaline wore off. Ben moved about the small home, grabbing blankets, tea, and anything he would think Luke needed. The older male had plans floating into his mind. When he got everything, he came back to the crying blond. At this point, Luke had stopped sobbing. His small shoulders were shaking as Ben settled the woven blanket atop of them. He then sat down next to Luke. The blond took the tea with shaky hands. “Slowly my child. Slowly.” Luke took small sips. It was a different tea than the one he usually had with the older male. It was hotter, smoother. His aching throat relaxed at the sensation. 

“Ben…Ben…” He chanted through tears. Luke had no idea what to say, what to do. He could feel the bruises forming on his throat. How would he explain to Ben? The older male had to judge him this time.

“Take your time my child.” Ben’s soothing voice calmed Luke’s rapidly beating heart. It was not hurting his chest any longer. 

Ben’s knowing eyes took in the hand shaped bruises on Luke’s creamy skin. A spike of jealousy shot through him. Jealousy and anger. He wanted to slice that man’s head off for touching what belonged to him since he came to this shit hole planet. But Luke was in pain. In more pain then he was letting on, from the squeak and flinch. Luke took in a deep breath and felt the bruises starting to form on his side where Owen had kicked him. Ben also glanced down. “Luke. You need to tell me what happened. You came running into my arms for protection. I need to know what to protect you from.” Slow. He needed to keep his speech slow so he did not startle the boy.

Finally, Luke took a deep breath. Ben instinctively grabbed the cup of tea out of his hands and set it away. “I…I went out farming this morning.” Luke started, retelling the story of what happened during the day. “It’s such a dry season that I did not get much from the entire day of work.” He paused, taking a deep grasping breath. “Owen had been drinking the entire day…” More tears dripped from his big blue eyes. Ben let out the tiniest gasp. He had never seen something so beautiful. “He…he was still drinking when I walked in… And…and!” He started to sob again. Ben’s long arms wrapped around Luke’s shaking body. All the while, Luke felt safe within Ben’s warm embrace. He held onto Luke’s smaller body. “He hit me!” Luke sobbed, pressing his face into Ben’s chest. He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed; letting out all the fear he had felt earlier. 

“Hush….Shh…You are safe here. You are safe with me. Stay with me.” Ben started to whisper strange words, a foreign language, into Luke’s ear. Luke had never heard that language before. It was…seductive. It made his body shiver with another emotion. So he let his body be moved by Ben. The older male cupped his big hands underneath Luke’s body and pulled him up onto his lap. Everything was growing blurry with heat. Ben was the only person he had ever been close to. In the past, he had these strange sort of feelings for the enchanting older man; but he always brushed them off as hormones. But this was something entirely different. He felt at home, being handled by Ben. 

Those hands wrapped around Luke’s thighs and squeezed, Ben’s nose pressing into Luke’s throat. He breathed in the sweet smell of Luke’s skin. Luke let it all happen, enjoying the gentle sensation of someone holding him. It was loving, compared to what he usually experienced. It was everything he had always wanted, but never received. 

“My sweet little one.” Ben pressed his lips upon Luke’s soft neck. It caused the smaller boy to jump at the feeling of Ben’s scruff. It shot a jolt straight to his privates, causing him to let out a little keen. The tears stopped. “My sweet little one. You are so good, so pure. But you were never meant to be.” Ben said in between pressing searing hot kisses against the column of Luke’s tan neck. 

Hot.

Hot.

Hot.

Everything was so hot. A deep flush passed over Luke’s body.

Protective, possessive urges passed over Bens…No… Obi-Wan Kenobi’s. He needed to tell Luke. But he knew that the tea he had given Luke caused a haze to pass over the blondes mind. It was potent, not a drug, but a heady mixture of herbs that messed with individuals with too much purity within themselves. 

“Luke.” He whispered while passing his mouth up to Luke’s right ear. He gently nibbled on the lobe, causing a full body shiver. Luke let out a loud, extremely erotic moan. Ben gripped onto the blondes hip while growling. “Luke. You must know, my name is not Ben.” It did nothing to stop Luke. He threw his arms around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Thank you.” Luke breathed. He was just glad that Obi-Wan was sharing with him. Obi-Wan was the only one in his life that he loved.

Luke was the only one in Obi-Wan’s life that he loved.

“Luke, lift your hips.” He groaned into the blondes shoulder. The white tunic that he always wore was so baggy on his body. The collar was hanging off of his shoulder, giving Obi-Wan more skin to kiss and suckle. The blond followed instructions in a daze, letting Obi-Wan pull his white pants off. “Get on your knees my little one.” 

Luke did as he was told. It caused Obi-Wan to harden in his pants. 

The sight of Luke kneeling in between him caused a smirk to grown on his face. He was gazing up at Obi-Wan in reverence, only in that baggy white tunic. It was hanging off of his shoulders. Luke’s big blue eyes were hazy.

Everything was falling into place. Obi-Wan had lived for a long time as a Sith lord. The darkness gave him life, allowing him the opportunity to never age. He looked the same as he did 40 years ago. But that was for Luke to find out another time. 

At the moment, he had his desire kneeling between his long legs. Luke was his old apprentice’s son. He wanted to bring Luke back, show him what the little prize that he had. Obi-Wan would perhaps share. But the possessive feeling he had over Luke was potent and strong. The way that blond hair fell over that sweet face. His yellow eyes flashed blood red. 

“Oh my sweet little one.” Luke moaned at Obi-Wan’s adoring words. He felt needed, loved. His hands gripped Obi-Wan’s knees. He waddled up so he was pressed closer to the man that he adored so much. He loved the way a smile, erotic and seductive, spread across Obi-Wan’s face. With one final push, he pressed his face into Obi-Wan’s stomach, his arms wrapping around the older man’s mid-section. Luke moaned, his cock getting hard when he felt Obi-Wan’s large hands comb through his hair. Living so long without affection destroyed his senses. 

He was in love.

Oh how he loved Obi-Wan. 

Oh how Obi-Wan loved his little one. 

He loved Luke so much, he would never let him go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Owen is an asshole. Obi-Wan is possessive and sexy. Luke is sad and so fucking sexy.


End file.
